Of relationships and other stuff
by xXBloodPaperXx
Summary: After the finale, during the flight back to Playa de Losers, two (probably) most hated contestants form an unlikely (not to mention, one-sided) friendship. A little Scave one-shot ;D No, this is NOT a romance story.


**Title: Of relationships and other stuff**

**Summary: After the finale, during the flight back to Playa de Losers, two (probably) most hated contestants form an unlikely (not to mention, one-sided) friendship.**

**Characters: Scarlett & Dave**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort & friendship**

**Rated: T**

**A.K.A the things I write when I'm bored :')**

**Now, a quick question. Am I the only one who sees the two of them becoming friends? I think I will write a multi chapter story about the two of them being friends, and then more than friends ;)**

**I own nothing :D**

Scarlett's P.O.V

The roam of the jet plane almost deafened me. We were all in the jet, and now since the two finalists and their helpers came back, we were heading to Playa de Losers. When Sky and Shawn saw me their eyebrows raised, and they glared at me. I simply looked at the ground, pretending to feel bad. I was back in my acting state. I told everyone that the lack of food got into me. People did believe me as predictable. After all I am a marvelous actress.

"Hey Scarlett, is this seat taken?" I turned around and saw a sulking and bald Dave. Thankfully we had a TV in here so I knew everything that happened. I nodded, letting him sit down next to me.

"You know, I kinda wish the real you was the crazy girl. At least I wouldn't be alone." He started. I raised my eyebrow at him, asking him to continue.

"Cause I mean you tried to kill them too, to get the money. Well, I didn't really wanted to kill them. Cause Shawn's my friend and Sky..." He slumped his shoulders looking at Sky, who was telling Beardo something.

"He tried to kill me!" She yelled angrily, and Beardo winced. I looked back at Dave.

"I still care about her and I still love her. But... She hates me now. And she has the every right to." I rolled my eyes. Great, I was stuck with a sulking Dave. And I thought being around Max was awful. Now I have to pretend I care about his petty crush on Sky.

"And you had every right to want the revenge on her." I stated. He looked at me, hopefully.

"I mean, it was obvious for the whole season that you two had a mutual crush on each other, but she kept rejecting you. Then at the finale she kissed you and told you she wanted to go on a date with you but then it turned out she had a boyfriend. Anyone would want revenge." I tried to use little words, since when I spoke normally, no one understood me. He smiled but then his smile fell again.

"But she'll hate me now. What will I do without Sky?" Live your life you idiot.

"Well, I think you should start by apologizing to her right now." As much as I didn't care about him, he could be used as an ally or to throw Sky off her game next seasons. Plus, if he'll go away, hopefully someone else will take his place. He hugged me, grinning like the idiot he is.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He yelled into my ear. I actually smiled back. Let him think I'm his friend.

"You know Scarlett, I never thought you were a relationship therapist. I suppose your romance with Max-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold your horses Dave. Relationship therapist? My romance with Max? What do you mean?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"Well, a relationship therapist is a person who helps couples during times of trouble," Dave started, and I rolled my eyes annoyed. I know who a relationship therapist is. And I obviously am not one, "and you spent all your time on the island with Max so I just figured you two had a thing for each other. Or even better, a secret relationship." Dave said, as I stared at him incredulous.

"And I assume everybody else agrees with you?" I asked already knowing the answer. Dave just nodded smiling.

"Yes. So you two don't have to hide your feelings for each other anymore." He smiled, and winked at me. I resisted the urge to kill him and well, everyone on the plane. I spend all of my time with an idiot who lacks a brain just to have everyone thinking we're secretly dating. Talk about the irony of life.

"Excuse me for a second." I muttered angrily before sitting next to Max.

"Sidekick? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Heh, I suppose I am irresistible after all." He said smirking smugly. Once again, I stared incredulous at a guy. I mean, Max? Irresistible?

"Listen I still hate you and I see nothing irresistible in you. I just wanted to know if you knew that everybody thinks we're dating." He shrugged.

"And what can those minions do about that?" I groaned. Right, I was talking to a guy with a thick skull.

"Were you even listening to me? They all think we're dating!" He chuckled slightly, and smirked at me.

"And you're telling me this because you're hopelessly in love with me and you want the two of us to kiss to please them?" I blinked as my brain processed what I just heard. I glared at him, stood up, grabbed his sweater and lifted him up. He bit his lower lip in fear, exactly as he bit it when he saw the true me for the first time.

"Ooh you go Scarlett, girl! Look how he's biting his lower lip. He wants you so badly!" Sugar yelled. I was fuming now. It's official, I hate all of my cast mates. I sighed to calm myself down, then dropped Max to the floor and calmly walking to my spot next to Dave. He offered me a smile which I decided to ignore. I sat turning my back to him. He must've sensed I was fuming, because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Scarlett? Does the fact we all think you and Max are together bother you so much?"

"What do you think?" I snapped at him, turning around. He put his hands in the air, as if to prevent an attack.

"Just asking!" He screamed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

I calmed down, and was just glaring at the floor, when Dave started talking again.

"But why does it bother you so much?"

"First of all, it was a purely strategic move. I figured out he or Amy would be the villains of the season and Amy was eliminated fairly quickly. So I decided to stick with the villain, and then out-smart him in the last moment. That part was easy, he lacks a brain. Second of all I have something called standards. If I ever go out with a guy, it won't be anyone. Max doesn't fit in any of my standards. And lastly, I. Hate. Him." I finished. Dave was quiet for a moment.

"Well, there is a fine line between love and hate; believe me, I'm talking from experience here; and once you fall in love, your crush is perfect according to you, he fills all your standards. And lastly, even if it started purely strategic, who says you two couldn't fall for each other? Look at Alejandro and Heather." I scoffed.

"Relationships bring your doom in those kind of shows. Season 1: Gwen and Trent; Heather eliminated Trent to throw Gwen off her game.

Duncan and Courtney; Just after they've gotten together, Harold eliminated Courtney as a form of revenge. Season 2: Gwen and Trent; Trent threw challenges for Gwen. Not only she broke up with him, but he also was eliminated.

Justin and Courtney; Justin fell for Courtney, ended up in a body cast.

Season three: Duncan and Gwen; Because of the kiss, everybody hated Gwen.

Alejandro and most of the girls: He made them fall for him then eliminated them.

Alejandro and Heather: he fell for her, she almost killed him.

Season 4: Mike and Zoey; Thanks to Cameron Scott knew about Mike's MPD and blackmailed him into being his slave unless Mike wanted Scott to tell Zoey about his MPD.

Ezekiel and Anne; yes I know they're not together, but he had a crush on her so... She gave up the million for a fake diamond.

Season 5; Scott and Courtney; Mal made Cameron and Courtney kiss, creating unneeded drama between Scott and her, and throwing both of them off their game.

Duncan and Gwen; Duncan threw Gwen off her game when talking about Courtney. She threw him off his game by breaking up with him.

Season 6; You and Sky; You threw your chance to win the dollars to be with her.

Shawn and Jasmine; She sacrificed herself so that he wouldn't get eliminated. She didn't, but Shawn was still kind of responsible for her elimination. See my point?" I asked Dave. He just looked at me smiling.

"So you and Max are like Alejandro and Heather?" I groaned. I gave up on face palming a long time ago. If I had to face palm every time someone said something stupid, idiotic or plain ridiculous, I'd make a record of face palming in my life time.

This will be a long flight. I thought to myself as I began to explain everything to Dave again.

**Yup my attempt at writing Scarlett xD**

**I'm sorry if it's OOC T^T**

**Also, I'm sorry if you don't like Scrax, but I thought the moment was fitting. Since our poor Scar can't kill everyone on the plane I wanted to torture her with some Max being smug xD**

**Plus, you saw how smug he acted at the end of episode 7 xD**

**So yeah, tell me what you think about this in your reviews please! :)**


End file.
